


lend me a hand

by thankyouforexisting



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First time as a couple, Fluff, Leaf is always watching, M/M, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting
Summary: Lillium smiles, radiant. Very carefully, he presses their foreheads together. His lips are shining with Iris’s saliva. “Cool. Rad. Gonna get that magnum dong.”“Oh my god, Lillium,” Iris breathes, laughing despite himself. In revenge, Lillium plasters his lips against his clavicle, sucks gently and causes ripples down his spine. Iris clings to pink hair, just a bit, to get his bearings back. Lillium is… he’s just distracting. Iris has never been so out of it during sex before. He’s always been good at controlling the action.This is...new. “You are so lame at dirty talk.”“And yet.” Lillium smirks. “You’re still here.”“Yeah,” Iris whispers, afraid to consider why that might be. Terrified to think of what it means for him. “Yeah, White, I’m here.”/ Withartfrom vel





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything mature rated and it's all vel's fucking fault she MADE ME DO THIS  
> lmao enjoy soft porn

“Iris, Iris,” Lillium murmurs, breathing heavily. His gaze falls to Iris’s lips, pupils wide. “Iris, do you want to go further?”

 

They’ve been making out on the ratty old couch inside the safe house for the last half hour or so, gotten lost in the feel of skin against skin. Lillium’s warm and smooth beneath him, his legs at each sides of Iris's hips. Lillium just delights in reaching up, taking his chin in his hands and bringing him close. He gives himself time to stare into Iris’s eyes, so long that he blushes unconsciously, and then joins their lips.

 

Iris laughs a little, every time Lillium licks under his ear, every time he rubs their noses together, every time he blows a raspberry on his neck, biting just a little to make him moan.

 

So the question doesn’t come completely as a surprise.

 

“Y-yeah,” Iris pants, because he  _ truly _ does. They’ve been doing...whatever this is... for a while now, almost two months, and nothing’s ever gone past heavy kissing. Iris has tried, a few times; has let his hands wander south, only to see them put back firmly on Iris’s waist. He’s not a fucking douchebag, so he got the hint and let it be. But... “Y-yeah, I want to.”

 

Lillium smiles, radiant. Very carefully, he presses their foreheads together. His lips are shining with Iris’s saliva. “Cool. Rad.”

 

“Oh my god, Lillium,” Iris breathes, laughing despite himself. In revenge, Lillium plasters his lips against his clavicle, sucks gently and causes ripples down his spine. Iris clings to pink hair, just a bit, to get his bearings back. Lillium is… he’s just  _ distracting _ . Iris has never been so out of it during sex before. He’s always been good at controlling the action.This is...new. “You are so lame at dirty talk.”

 

“And yet.” Lillium smirks. “You’re still here.”

 

“Yeah,” Iris whispers, afraid to consider why that might be. Terrified to think of what it means for him. “Yeah, White, I’m here.”

 

Lillium kisses him again, soft warmth on his mouth, and he melts into it, arching his back without meaning to. 

 

He pushes his hands go down, more than ready to take this to the next level.

 

Except…

 

...Lillium stops him again, curls his own hands around Iris’s wrists. Without saying a word, he brings them up and kisses them admiringly, looks up at Iris from between his eyelashes. Iris stares at him, confused. Didn’t he just - ?

 

“I want to do you first, if that’s okay,” Lillium tells him, voice tender. “And do it in a better position, too. My back’s hurting.”

 

Iris frowns. “You don’t have to -”

 

“I want to,” Lillium repeats, as if that’s the only thing that matters. “I want to make you feel good, if you let me.” He kisses his wrists again, his lips chapped (there’s no chapstick outside of the testing facility, apparently). “I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time.”

 

No one… no one has ever asked that, before. No one has… Iris swallows. No one’s ever kissed him there before. Hesitant, he bites his lower lip.

 

“I-I’m not a virgin, you know that, right?” he mutters, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t have to go all vanilla on me.”

 

“Who said vanilla is bad?” Lillium raises an eyebrow suggestively. He leans up, resting his weight on his elbows. “Trust me.” Smirking, he hitches his hips up  _ just _ a bit, and Iris whimpers, burying his face in Lillium’s neck. “I can make vanilla plenty exciting.”

 

“You… we don’t have to go slow,” he explains, shutting his eyes. He’s fighting not to make any more noise. That would be  _ humiliating _ . “I can take it.”

 

“I don’t want you to  _ take it _ ,” Lillium declares, and suddenly his voice is hard. Firm. Iris glances up at him, lips parted slightly. “I want you to do things you like, and to do things to me that I like.” He cups Iris’s neck, kissing his eyelids reverently. “I don’t want to just get off, Iris.”

 

“Oh.” Iris doesn’t really know what to say.

 

It’s… sex has always been a way to get off, for him. 

 

“We don’t have to do stuff if you’re not okay with it,” Lillium murmurs in his ear, wrapping his arms around him lightly enough that Iris could easily break free if he wanted. Which, for some reason, he doesn’t. He’s never enjoyed being held down during sex, has always preferred to be the one dominating things. But...it simply doesn’t  _ feel _ like that, with Lillium.

 

With Lillium, he’s just...he’s  _ safe _ .

 

And isn’t that what matters?

 

“It-it’s okay,” Iris stutters, realizing at that moment that yeah, he’s fine with this. He’s okay with it, strangely as it might seem. 

 

It’s fucking frightening to wonder about feelings (does he have them? Does he  _ wish _ to have them?) and the shit that Lillium does -  the easy touches, the kisses on his nape, the good morning smooches, and the banter they find themselves falling into. It’s scary to let himself give in, to let himself enjoy this. It might end. It  _ will _ end. He knows Lillium isn’t telling him the whole truth, knows there are things he hides.. But...he just...he  _ really _ wants to. Really wants to allow Lillium to take care of him. To forget, about everything, for a little while.

 

And he trusts him.

 

“Yeah,” Iris whispers. “Yeah, do me.”

 

Lillium beams, as if that’s the best thing he’s heard in the last ten years, and kisses him, squishing their faces together with enthusiasm. He licks at the inside of Iris’s mouth, makes his whole body warm and his cheeks flush once more. Iris isn’t thinking about anything else  _ now _ . 

 

He can feel Lillium’s crotch under him. Oh, Jesus.

 

Slowly,  _ painstakingly _ slowly, Lillium unbuttons his pants without ever breaking their kiss, only pausing to breathe. There’s small pecks at Iris’s chin, cheeks pressed against each other and  _ smiles _ that he brands onto Iris’s skin. Lillium is so  _ happy _ .

 

“You’re just getting into my pants, not winning a prize,” Iris mutters, embarrassed.

 

“I’m making you feel good,” Lillium corrects. “And just so you know, that’s my number one priority.”

 

Jeans start to slide off in short, tight tugs. The fabric scrapes against his skin, but Lillium takes his time, motioning with his hands to make sure Iris clings to his shoulder and raises his hips so that it’s easier to get out of them.

 

“Oh?” Iris swallows. His stomach is twisting into knots, curling waves inside himself that cause his head to spin. That has never happened before. “Really?”

 

Lillium grins, eyes dark. “I thought you might have noticed.”

 

There’s still light in the cabin, even though it’s early afternoon. All of the other times, sex was something they did in the darkness; sneaking into another person’s dorm during the night, tiptoeing on the cold metal floor and unlocking the door with the smallest of sounds. And then, climbing into bed while hushing each other- They hid underneath thick covers, discovering without speaking what they wanted to do and swatting at their faces when they wanted to stop. Afterwards, Iris would go back to his own room quietly, feeling sweaty and gross but  _ tired _ . He’d be able to sleep, for once, and his mind would stop, even if it only was during a few short hours.

 

Iris has never had sex while he could see someone so clearly - while someone could see  _ him _ . It freaks him out a little. Lillium can see his  _ dick _ .

 

“You okay to keep going?” Lillium asks, noticing his hesitation. He smiles at him, reassuring as always. It’s Lillium.

 

Iris takes a deep breath. Lillium keeps telling him about how pretty he is, so he’s going to have to deal with it. And if he doesn’t like it, he can suck it (Iris shivers at the mental image).

 

“Yeah,” Iris answers, voice croaking. “Yeah, I’m okay. And you better have short nails.”

 

Lillium’s chest rumbles with laughter. “I prepared for this occasion.”

 

His fingers slide over Iris’s briefs, carefully taking them off, and Iris’s fingers tighten on Lillium’s t-shirt. He’s holding on for dear life, closing his eyes and trembling slightly. 

 

And then Lillium’s hand wraps around him, and Iris bucks forward. with a loud moan Completely embarrassing himself.

 

“Oh god,” he whispers, mortified.

 

“Nah, nah.” Lillium kisses his forehead, lets his hand where it is, and starts with slow, gentle strokes that make him dig his nails into Lillium’s t-shirt, make him writhe and gasp in the most delightful of ways. “I appreciate a willing partner.”

 

“G-good to know,” he rasps, whining just a little. Lillium’s hand quickens, accompanied by more kissing. He presses their hips together, adds friction smoothly. And Iris just...tries not to faint.

 

It’s...it’s just so  _ good _ .

 

It’s never been like this.

 

It’s - sex isn’t like this.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lillium whispers, just as his fingers curl over the tip. Iris lets out a strangled noise. “You fall apart and you’re gorgeous.”

 

He didn’t know it could feel like this.

 

“ _ Lillium, _ ” Iris breathes, and comes.

 

He trembles, in Lillium’s arms. Shakes like he never has before, allows his body to take over for a minute. His toes curl, the hair on the back of his neck stands up, and a numbing sweetness spreads all over him, making his head spin. Iris rests his forehead against Lillium’s, panting.

 

“That was - “

 

“Amazing?” Lillium smirks, coy. The  _ asshole _ . “Groundbreaking? The best orgasm of your life?”

 

“Acceptable,” Iris declares, but there’s no hiding the exuberant smile on his face. Couldn’t hide it if he tried (he doesn’t). Desperate to wipe the self-satisfying expression, Iris narrows his eyes, and moves his hand towards Lillium’s trousers. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

And oh, he makes it worth it.

 

…

 

Afterwards - after the awkward shower, and making sure the couch isn’t dirty with anything incriminating - they curl up on the single bed.

 

It’s too small, they know it. But they don’t care. Both of them squeeze onto it with the grim determination to be as warm as possible, linking their legs together and wrapping their arms around each other. Iris rests his head on Lillium’s chest, clings to his big t-shirt and closes his eyes. 

 

It’s just… he’s tired, just as he always is during sex.

 

But glancing up - seeing Lillium sleeping softly, peacefully holding him, his hair all messed up on the pillows - he doesn’t want to fall asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated and give me life!  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://i-read-good-books.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomadelpelorota)


End file.
